Is it possible?
by flitz123
Summary: Hermione Granger is told to go back in time, 1944 to be precise where she will meet Tom Riddle and Charlus Potter, she has a mission though she doesn't know what it is, she is told to follow her heart yet what is her heart telling her?


**Sixth year for Hermione Granger**

**hermiones pov**

'I really think I should have written more for the four leaders essay' I thought as the professor held my piece of parchment and rolled it back up after grading it, Professor Huffton the temporary supply teacher handed us our assessments back, I don't get it ,Professor Binns is a ghost, I don't think he has anything better to do. I tapped nervously against my table, whilst Ron was snoring softly on the table behind me, it was nice seeing him this peaceful but I knew I had to wake him up. I gently shook him and he got up looking like a cute lost dear, "-mionie..." he mumbled annoyed, whilst I giggled slightly.

"Ah yes best score in school, 100% you remind of someone so bright,"he beamed at me whilst I blushed as I looked at my assessment, I do wonder sometimes who this person they always say I am like is, I am constantly compared "Mr. Weasley you should take a leaf out of her book as you scored an appalling 45%, I do not appreciate you sleeping in my lesson," He said shaking his head strictly at Ron who just ignored the teachers insult and rested his head on his folded shoulders. "Mione how do you always get such a good score?" Harry asked next to me. I looked deeply into his green eyes which sparkled, I always felt protective of him and I just don't know why. "Because I study Harry," I replied chuckling slightly, I don't know why I am in such a great mood but I am.

I had a free period so I went to the library hoping to finish some homework that was set and read Hogwarts a history a bit. I went in and grabbed a seat on the mahogany table, I looked at the shelves and grabbed a long dusty, dirt matted book. I blew and brushed the dust off and coughed slightly as I read the title '1944 yearbook', I carefully opened it and smiled at the pictures of the happy people dispite having to face 2 wars, the Grindlewald war and the muggle war of ww II.

I turned the page and read who the people were, there was a page at the very front of the head boy, I opened it and saw with anger burning up inside me that it was Tom riddle, the bastard who ruined our lives. I turned the page again and saw a boy who looked strikingly similar to Harry, he had a quiditch captain badge pinned onto his chest and underneath it said, "Charlus Potter" I shrieked when I saw it. I am so showing that to Harry, I turned the brown piece of parchment and found a page with... me? no that is not possible, this girl who was the spitting image of me had a huge page dedicated to her , I read the pages carefully

_Hermione Poderio, head girl of Hogwarts transfer from Spain, top marks of the year_

I was dumb struck this girl even had my first name, I turned the page and found her holding hands with Charlus Potter and they were both running chasing for a boy who looked like ron with blue eyes, ginger hair and more freckles than a cow eats grass. I turned the page again and this time young Voldy was actually smiling rather than all the other pictures that was him glaring, cold or a hate burning in his eyes, though he was smiling at something behind a snowman, WOAH. It looked so foreign on his face so natural though as if he got something back that he didn't have so long ago.

I felt someone gazing at me from behind, I turned around and found nobody behind me, but who could that be, I shivered- this is getting creepy. I walked out of the library it was starting to creep me out, I kept walking but I still felt that piercing gaze behind me. I sprinted to the common room and quickly got the maurauders map, I grabbed and said 'mischief managed'.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, but I had an odd feeling so I kept walking and decided to ask Dumbledore. I walked out of the warm gold and red of the fire and took off to Dumbledore. "lemon drop, chocolate frogs, bertie botts, pumpkin pasties," finally the gargoyles moved aside and I ascended the spiral staircase. "Ah Ms Granger I was expecting you here," Dumbledore said to me, "Hello professor but I am here to tell you I have this strange feeling that, I don't know someone is watching me and then this year book," I accioed the year book into my hand and then passed it to Dumbledore.

"Alas Hermione I must ask you, do you believe that time travel is possible?" Dumbledore said with his blue eyes twinkling behind his crescent moon glasses. I gave him a sceptical look and replied, " Well with magic anything is possible," It was the truth, I wouldn't believe any of it when I was just a normal muggle. "A wise choice of words miss Granger but I have an important task for you," he said, I had a rush of excitement, I wasn't ever specially asked by Dumbledore to do anything.

"Of course sir anything," I replied with elation buzzing and coursing through me, of course I will do it, this is Dumbledore I would do anything for him. "Well I am truly thankful that you said yes but this is in your hands, I would like you to go back in time, to 1944 sixth year, I have written a letter I instruct you to go give this to me back then," He handed me the letter whilst I gapped. I slowly took it, 'this...what...I...' I thought my brain was un sure. "But sir how-when- time turner?" I said confused, I don't understand why me?

"Miss Granger you must go back, it is evident that you go," Dumbledore said looking at me as if his life depended on it. " But professor am I the girl in the photos?" I asked knowing the answer, he shook his head and said " I always knew you were a familiar one, you have to go to 1944 now," he said, I was about to question further until my clothes and belongings burst into my hand at once. "But I need to say goodbye to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and all the others.

"I'm sorry Hermione but there is no time," He said, I but ,what? this is just too abrupt. Dumbledore waved his wand and I noticed his hand was greying and rotten, but there was a bright white light, my head was dizzy and my whole body was feeling as if it had ran for 1 million times. I felt so nauseous, I clutched onto my bags tighter and shut my eyes closed tight, thoughts were rushing through my head, what mission did I need to complete? Is voldemort killing people already? My parents what will they think, can I ever go back? I felt as if I was finally landing so I clutched around my knees and bent down.

I landed and I fell with a thud, my head throbbed, and I grabbed onto the back of my head and suddenly black dots clouded my vision until everything went dark...

I slowly got up and noticed my surroundings, wondering why I couldn't hear the gossiping of Parvati and Lavender or Ron saying Bloody hell in the common room loudly. My vision came back and I blinked a couple of times seeing me in a hospital wing, lying down in a scratchy blanket and everything was burgundy rather than white. "Oh your up, I was wondering when you would get up, it's not every day that a girl falls from the sky and into your arms whilst playing Quiditch," a voice chuckled, as I turned my neck and said, "Harry?" what was he doing here? "No you must have me mistaken I'm Charlus Potter, keeper of gryffindor quiditch team," he introduced politely whilst I was bewildered then I replied, "Yeah and me and Malfoy are siblings and are part fairy, stop joking around Harry and your seeker of Gryffindor quiditch team, can I borrow your invisibilty cloak I need to go speak to Dumbledore," I said, but then memories of the previous events came flooding back into my head. I clasped my tiny pale hand over my mouth, whilst the boy in front became immedietly stiff, "How do you know about the cloak? How do you know Malfoy and forgive me for my curiousity and rudeness though who are you?" He asked me.

Suddenly the door burst open and Dumbledore strolled through before replying for me," Her name is Hermione Poderio she is a transfer from Spain, no Mr Potter would you mins stepping out I need a private word with Miss Poderio," He said with his now ginger hair flopping madly behind him as he asked Harry's grandfather politely. Charlus inclined his head and said, "Until another day, I do hope you get better, farewell," before leaving. "Umm headmaster is everybody this polite in the 40's?" I laughed, whilst Dumbledore raised his eyebrow, I realised he didn't know I was from the future. I scrambled out of bed and got my coat taking out the letter from the pocket and handing it to the future headmaster.

" Hmm I guess you have to be more carefull I was watching from the window and you already revealed his secret about the Potter cloak that he has had for generations, also you told him about knowing about Gryffindor and Mr Malfoy even if you didn't mean the Malfoy of our time, we will have to obliviate him of this encounter" he said.

"Now you have a mission to complete here, your story is Grindelwald got to your family and killled them, you were home schooled and it is crucial that you are a pureblood so you are from Portugal because they have lots of pureblood families there so people wont question, alas I must leave and you will be in Gryffindor like you were previously," I listened carefully, trying to remember the details, I don't get what the mission is though before I could ask he was some how gone? I took the note on the side table and it said to get better.

**Next day**

Madam levont let me out of the hospital wing and I busteled in the common room after knowing the password. I went and sat down in front of the fire place and accioed my things to do the same, I sat where I had 50 years in the future and just rubbed my temples. This time I let tears fall, I'm so lost, I don't know what to do, am I ever going to see them again? I just don't know what to do, my parents aren't here or my Grandparents or Harry or Ron, Ginny hec even Luna would be of comfort. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I glanced up to see that I was looking into shining brown orbs which looked so comforting.

I didn't care who it was but I just leaned into whoever it was and sobbed, "Hey darling whats the problem?" I looked up hearing a familiar voice which was scottish. "Hey my name's Florence Jones," she introduced whilst I sniffed and said " Hermione Poderio," I looked at her and it shocked me. That was my grandmother, she was a witch! " Wait I will get my boyfriend he is great at comforting people, shows you these great muggle tricks," she said excitedly hopping off to get her boyfriend. Wait was that Grandpa, some things never changed, it would explain why my parents were so shocked, when ii got my letter it wasn't the fact that magic existed it was the fact that I got a letter, did they think I was a squib? I have no idea. " Garreth Granger pleasu- Blimey Florence she looks just like you especially the bushy hair," he said looking between us whilst we both chuckled.

We were on our way to the great hall when suddenly I saw a pair of eyes burning into the back of my head. I turned around and saw that I was staring at a pair of dark blue eyes, I recognised instantly who it was and gave him a cold glare before stalking off into the hall where I was greeted by people bugging me with too many questions. "Hello, Richard Weasley," a boy with ginger hair, blue eyes and freckles introduced. I grinned and replied, "Hermione Poderio," before I could shake his hand, his arm was jerked back by someone. It was an all too familiar face, Charlus glared at me before he started whispering to Richard, well I must have made a bad impression. I caught a bit of their conversation even though it looked that I wasn't aware of anything. "... yeah but she is a Gryffindor and she only just came," Richard reasoned.

"Yes she is but so was Grindlewald, she knew about my invisibility cloak and she somehow knew about Malfoy the guy who graduated 3 years ago with the blonde hair, also during a quiditch match she landed in my arms out of no where, I'm telling you there is something strange about her its almost as if she doesn't belong," Charlus reasoned, I knew I had to be more careful about what I say now or else I could change time.

"Wait your second name's Poderio?" Florence asked looking at me with shiny enthusiastic eyes, I nodded confused at why she was so happy about that, " That would explain why we look so alike my aunt your mother married a muggle in Spain, I'm your cousin," she said excitedly, now I was beginning to see why Dumbledore picked my name. I played along and squealed excitedly, "Mum never talks about you guys she just misses you a lot when she sees the pictures she cries sometimes" I pretended, at this point I could tell everybody was listening and eavesdropping.

"I have to tell you everything about Hogwarts!" she exclaimed happily, I grinned at her as she began her gossip and began telling me all the news here." Wait look Tom Riddle is looking at you," She shrieked as I looked over and gave Tom Riddle a glassy glare as he looked right at me with a mask yet I could see the anger burning in his eyes.

We stared at each other as he looked into my amber eyes with green flecks whilst I looked into his dark blue eyes. I refused to lose to him , he was evil, human for now but he was the devil, he killed myrtle last year. He finally looked away, I smirked and turned back to Grandma who was hyperventilating, "Tom...staring... Riddle," I told her to take deep breaths before I replied, " I'm not interested," before I went to professor Dumbledore and got my time table, "I see you have gotten eyes from our slytherin prefect," he joked before I glared and stalked off to my table again.

Okay I have Advanced History of Magic with Binns, I made my way over to the class and I was greeted by an unchanged ghost who said, "Oh hello Florence you have comr early to class today!" He exclaimed whilst I replied politely, "No sir, i'm new my name is Hermione Poderio, Florence Jones is my cousin," he seemed shock before he answered, " well you do look like her though there is a diference, I do hope you two share the same brain, top of the year your cousin is," he said admiration clear in his silvery and shimmering eyes.

History of magic was still very fascinating, though there were only 3 students awake, Tom, Grandma and I, though Grandpa was being constantly ushered by Grandma to stay awake though he was on the edge. Grandpa reminded me so much of dad, he barely stayed awake when mum and I would start to talk about shakespeare and start reciting passages, I sighed loudly, I miss them so much, I always missed them in Hogwarts but I always reminded myself they weren't too far away and I would see them soon, but now I couldn't tell myself that. I couldn't be bothered to write notes this time but still listened because I had already done this.

Once the lesson was over, I had a free period then got back to lessons so I headed towards the library. Suddenly I felt someone looking at me, I turned and found it was voldy, "what do you want?" I sneered at him coldly, he gave me that gaze back and said, " Where are you from? Why have you come here," Tom questioned with hate, suddenly I was met with a flash back:

**Broken glass everywhere, blood surrounding the floor with blood curdling screams coming from Harry as Sirius escaped our earth through the veil, Bellatrix smiling as she finally killed her cousin, whilst tears flowed freely through my face as Dolohov gripped onto my neck with his strong odour radiating off him. Suddenly he looked at me and sniffed before shaking his head, he just let me go but still kept me unable to move. Harry stopped attacking Bellatrix and a figure arised from the room, the one who is feared, the one who had been stopped, the one who took too much, the one who had killed, the one who made everybodies life misery, who made children orphaned, who held prejudice, the heir of Slytherin. A green skull which resembled a snake with his tounge slythering out of his mouth as he spoke, blue veins popping out of his head, slit like eyes with no nose upon his face. His bones scarcely strong yet thin as he battled Dumbledore .**

I was brought out the flashback when riddle said, " Poderio I'm not afraid of unravelling your secrets using legilimency," he said slyly with a smirk placed on his pale face. It was my turn to look smug as I used Occlumency as a precaution, " A lie, you have not mastered Legilimency yet because I am sure you would have used it by now, besides how are you so sure I have secrets" I fled out of there leaving his eye twitching menacingly.

I was almost in the library when suddenly I was being hauled back by a group of people in black cloaks. "Poderio how dare you talk to me in such ignorance," That cold voice hissed, I looked him in the eye before accioing his wand out of his hand. But he caught it before I could, I was suddenly hit with too many curses, I put up my patronus, nobody knew that your patronus is a shield from all magic and its light magic sends away all darkness around. The room lit up as my Otter skipped happily through the room going where all the dark magic was and sort of flicking it away. Everyone watched my Otter some in awe at its beauty and innocence though the reincarnation of pure evil watched it with hate.

Suddenly Riddle muttered a spell and my patronus was gone though it took a good 10 minutes before it finally dissappeared. He took my wand and I accioed it back secretly but he didn't see, my wand has a special magical bond with me. "CRUCIO," Riddle roared, I tried to escape and get my wand out to defend but they all gripped me tighter in place. The pain inflicted me but I didn't react to give the monster pleasure, the pain was tearing me inside like being carved by knives and having every limb and bone being ripped out of me at once. I just kept glaring at the boy as I didn't react, my vision blurred as my eyes watered, but I blinked it back. It was difficult to think at this point but I got an idea, I used legilimency and after a rough moment of breaking his barriers he finally gave in as the pain my was unbearable and he stopped crucio as I looked him in they eye.

I watched as I was engulfed into his cold memories.

**A boy with dark brown hair and a lost dreary, sad expression, looked about 9. Children teased him and punched him, as he refused to give in and cry. Laughing was heard as he went into the grey building, a woman got out a whip and started hurting him. Tears started flowing, not from his memory self, but me as I watched him scream, blood was flowing down his back, scratches on his face. I turned my head as I couldn't watch the audacity any longer, "YOU ARE A PIECE OF FILTH," she screamed at him as he sent his lifeless body to his room, he draged his body to his room and shut the door. He used accidental magic and he magically healed his dying body.**

I was brought out the memory, and he looked at me, "Do not tell anyone what you saw and do that again and there will be consequences," I could tell he didn't want to be seemed as weak as he told his followers to leave which they did and he flung me across the classroom before exiting aswell.

"Episkey," I muttered as I pointed my wand on my body, suddenly with a crack everything was fixed yet it all still hurt. I dragged myself to Defense against the dark arts which I again had with snake boy. "As it is the first day back, we shall be doing duels," our teacher said happily as cheers were heard through out the classroom and a few groans from the less expirienced students.I glanced over to the murderer and saw he felt my gaze yet ignored my stare, he smirked when it was announced that we were doing duels.

"Okay when I call out your name you go to your partners, stand opposite them but do not duel until I say go," Professor Saunt started calling out the names of everybody's partners. I felt bad for Gretchen Dars because she had Riddle as a partner, quite unfortunate. I had the pleasure of going against William Ladmere a Hufflepuff who terribly reminded me of Neville. "GO!"boomed the professor, as soon as the words slipped from his mouth I disarmed Will, he barely was able to get his wand out which was knotted in his robe pocket. We had to wait for the other partners to stop duelling, the longest was... wait is that Amarys Lupin? Lupin was a Ravenclaw and he was up against Roger Dalton another ravenclaw.

Eventually Lupin won and we went onto the next round, Saunt put me against a Hufflupuff named Gabriella Damien. She was more skilled than Ladmere but she wasn't good enough, I won after a simple disarming spell. There were about 8 people left from the 32 that were, Grandpa, Grandma, Killer, Lupin, Dolohov, Hunter Craper a Hufflepuff, Zack Gribs a Ravenclaw and I.

"Zack Gribs and Hermione Poderio," he announced, I got up and got onto the main stage as I was told, there were many students cheering. "GO ON COUS," Grandma shouted. I grinned at her and winked as we were told to start.

"Expelliarmus!" I said casually with a flick of my wrist, he dodged my spell and said," Rictumsempra," I dodged it and put a shield up casually. "Rictumsempra, levicorpus," I said 2 spells which were going to land on him from two directions, he dodged the first one but couldn't do the other. Eventually he went in the air by his foot I got his wand and I had won WOOHOO.

"Hunter and Florence your up," he said after the duel was done. This one was quite long but at the end Hunter lost by a powerful Avis, oppugno which sent a flock of birds his way, that was my signature move, I guess great minds think alike.

" Garret and Antonin," this was heated but Antonin was too good so Grandpa lost but he used a dark spell. "Amarys and Tom your go," I don't even want to describe it, it wasn't too long but Lupin was a challenge.

"Okay semi finals, Antonin and Hermione," we went up and it took about a good 10 minutes before he was defeated. "Florence and Tom," They went up and everyone cheered on Florence even though they knew what the outcome was going to be. Tom won using the bat bogey hex, Florence was a tough cookie though, I had such an admiration for my grandparents they were so strong and powerful it was still hard too believe they are wizards and witches.

"OKAY THIS IS THE FINAL ROUND, TOM RIDDLE AND HERMIONE PODERIO," the professor declared happily, he is just too happy for my liking. The young dark lord sent me a glare as we went up to the podium, I smiled sweetly in return. Suddenly the door burst open revealing Charlus Potter, "Glad you could join us after 10 minutes left of the lesson," the professor still smiled though which is creepy. "sorry professor I was just going through some personal matters, what were- WE WERE DOING DUELING man I always miss the good lessons," everyone chuckled at his reply.

"Man why are the 2 people I don't like the most the best in the class," I heard Charlus say to Richard. I frowned, it sank my heart because he seemed like an old friend to me it felt as if Harry was saying that so I was on the brink of tears. "Better her than Riddle, give her a chance," Richard reasoned as he huffed, I really am beginning to like Richard more than Charlus. "BEGIN" the professer said loudly.

My opponent lazily flicked his wrist and sent a non verbal spell my way, I smirked and put a shield up as I recognised the spell instantly. I sent a spell his way and he blocked it, it kept going like that for 5 minutes before he was annoyed and used a dark charm, I dodged and cast a dillusionment charm on myself so people couldn't see me, as if I was invisible but they would know by my scent. I could see everyone look around to see where I was including Riddle. He then shouted "Serpensortia" rather angrily, loads of people screamed as they saw the green snake. Eventhough he wasn't able to see me I smirked and started whispering to the snake in Parsletounge to stop whatever it was doing, Harry had taught Ron and I some Parsletounge.

" Fine," the snake slithered, "How do you know Parsletounge?" It hissed or something along those lines, " I can tell you that later, now i'm your master I think I will call you Felix" I replied, it nodded it's head and slithered onto my arm. I decided to stop hiding and took the charm off, everyone gasped as they saw the snake obeying me. " Now, now Riddle are you going to send more snakes on me," I said mockingly, his eye twitched irritatedly before replying , "How do you know Parseltounge?" he questioned but I took this as my chance to use Tarantellegra and disarm him. He was caught off guard and was disarmed as I took his wand. "hmm Tom you are in detention you are no- OH MY," the professer said as I turned around I sensed Tom was using wandless magic.

It was a skill I mastered, "without wands Poderio," Tom said assuming that I would refuse but I smirked much to his discomfort. I threw the wand carefully into Florence's arms and looked at Tom. I raised my arm and controlled my magic to send him flying, he did but then he raised his arm and a pale green light shot out, it was very similar to Crucio, nobody recognised it because it wasn't invented yet. I shot a spell out and mine was a vibrant purple light, it wasn't like crucio it was a defensive spell. Both our spells clashed, everyone had a different colour of light, my aura was a vibrant purple. Both our hands were raised as power was coming out, they were both there equally powerful, nobody moved an inch because it was dangerous if you interrupted something when 2 spells clashed like that.

If one of us put our hands down the other's spell would hit stronger too the other so it would be dangerous, it was beginning to get difficult. The magic was flowing as the adrenaline rushed through me, I raised both my hands as fury set through me, I thought of the lives he ruined, the people he killed, the people he was responsible for, he killed these people. Tears were now leaking as I remembered all of it, now I took both my hands and all the angry light magic rushed and attacked the boy standing in front of me, he went wide eyed as did every body else. The light magic was a blinding white magic and everyone covered their faces as it all hit the boy who ruined my best friends life who used crucio on me without hesitance. I didn't know I was able to use such magic but I did, it hit him all of it and he flew back and cringed as it all hit him in one go.

It kept coming out of my hands, the blindingly power kept hitting him, tears were streaming down my face, 'Cedric' the thought came into my head and I cried harder, I thought I erased every memory of Cedric I had been killing myself slowly with a potion, every one thought it would be best if they erased every memory of him. Every memory of him suddenly came back to me and it hurt, now more than ever, though the strongest flashback then came:

**Harry came back and there were cheers everywhere, but he was holding something and crying, I rushed down to congratulate him, but where was my Cedric, my soulmate, my boyfriend, I rushed down to see where he was. I found his body as people parted and tried to stop me from getting to his body, but I still ran, I then saw his glassy lifeless eyes, I screamed I held onto my love my soulmate, I cried, I cried harder than ever, the boy who told me he loved me just a few hours before and had proposed. I saw every body was sorrowful as they saw my face, I cried harder and harder and screamed, " GOD WHY DO YOU HATE ME? WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME?ANSWER ME? DAMN IT ANSWER ME, I LOVE HIM, I loved him," I whispered the last bit as I clutched onto his body harder.**

The flashback only made things worse, so I screamed at him, " WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME? YOU KILLED HIM, WE WERE IN LOVE BUT YOU KILLED HIM, WHY? YOU MONSTER, YOU DISGUSTING KILLER," I screeched as Cedrics images filled my mind again. Voldemort was unconscious but I knew he could still hear me."Hermione stop," Grandma said softly, I heard her kind voice, and noticed how dangerous I was at this point. I crumbled onto the floor and put my head in my knees and sobbed as I remembered Cedric, "what happened?" Grandma said as she climbed onto the stage and put me in hug.

"We were engaged, we didn't care that he was a 3 years older than me or that I was only in my 4th year, he told me he loved me and proposed, my best friend and my fiancé went off to do something super dangerous but everyone thought it was safe, turns out a really bad wizard made it a portkey, he was killed and my best friend almost died, I went into depression, no spells and charms cheered me up, and I started taking honderas, I couldn't live without him, I was 10 minutes away from dying when my best friend noticed that I had been dying, they gave me an antidote and I didn't want it, I wanted to join him up in the heavens, then they erased every memory of him from me so I couldn't go back where I was, I just started remembering everything, " I said softly to her and whispering it so others couldn't here as she hugged me.

"I'm beginning to wonder what would happen if my friend didn't find me, things would be much better I would be up in the clouds with my soul mate, I hope he is watching me, I hope he is proud, I wish I was up there with him," I said softly as I looked into the window where the clouds were formed. The professors smile wasn't there as he tended to my boyfriends killer, every student other than Florence and Garret had backed away from Hermione though still watched her. I felt so depressed again, I sighed I wont see me friends again, anytime soon. " Are you still watching over me?" I asked my Cedric in the sky, as Garret came and hugged me as well, something miraculous happened in that moment. The clouds that were drizzling with rain parted, reavealing a shining sun beaming across my face.

"I love you Cedric and I always will," The sun shone brighter than ever before, it was on my face as I got up from the arms that enveloped me and made my way to the window. I somehow floated, I knew I was powerful but I didn't know at what extent. I opened the window and let the sunlight hit my face, "I will be with you once its all over," I whispered, I walked out the classroom as every one stared at me as if I had just killed 1 million people.

I made my way to Dumbledores office, it wasn't the headmasters so it didn't have a password. I knocked softly, I saw Dumbledores auburn hair waggled behind him as he strode over to me with concern evident in his eyes as he saw the sorrow and pain which had filled mine. I hugged him and said, " I don't know how to be strong anymore," I said. I explained to him what had happened and then he looked at me and said," Hermione in the letter it said you were powerful but my future self did not explain how much, you are powerful and you know that pure white light is a sign that you are good and powerful if it was as much white as you described it, then it means you are pure good, as soon as that hat touched your head it claimed you were a gryffindor and that means you are brave!" he exclaimed.

I nodded after we talked about a few more things and I exited, but I went to the hospital wing first I don't even know why. "Mr Riddle has been hurt badly professor yes, though this isn't a healing potion that could solve it, it's not a bruise or a broken bone, this is magic that has done it, it has damaged his magic and soul I don't know how he can regain it," The professor said gravely.

"I have never seen anything like her magic, she is pure good, the white light showed it, we all know of how good Mr Riddle is*finger quotes to 'good'*, when white clashes with black it is never good, she is so powerful I cannot imagine what has happened to his soul, she spoke of him killing her lover? Do you think her claim is true Madam Levont," he asked her but he got a slow reply of, " one can only wonder."

I thought this was my cue to leave but I knew I had to see the damage I had done to the snake. I went in quietly, trying my hardest not to notice the gaze from the matron and Professor Saunt were giving me. "How badly did I hurt him?" I asked quietly as the matron replied after hesitance, " one can only guess, he is unconcious I believe your white magic is having contact with his black magic, he needs to get the white magic out of him or get the black magic out of him, his body has too much black magic so I suggest the white magic comes out," she looked over at his body and then shook her head.

" I think I know how, I will do it the same way I did it in the first place," they gave me weary looks "I don't think we could let a stude-," but I cut him off giving him fierce and hard look, the same I gave Cedric, why does he always wander in my thoughts. "He will die if I don't he is already having spasms" I said it through gritted teeth, I had to save him because I cannot change the future.

I grabbed his cold hand whilst his hold body was twitching it relaxed from my touch, I sighed why am I doing this? I focused hard, I felt the glowing magic come back to me and his body stopped going rigid. "I wish I could kill you," I whispered in his ear making sure they didn't hear what she said.

I cast a dillusionment charm on myself so people wouldn't see me, if there was something that I knew about Hogwarts it was that rumours spread quickly. "Cedric i'm glad I can remember you again," I felt less agitated yet I still was depressed. How can Harry do it, yes he didn't know his parents but still he lost 2 people he loved, then he lost Sirius how does he do it?

I heard people whispering and saying my name, but I ignored the whispers they were saying, I ran to the dormitory took the spell off and jumped in bed, I didn't care about my lessons right now. This was only the first day, I cannot imagine a whole 1 year here.

**next day**

I went to the library, there has to be a spell where I can speak to Cedric, I don't care if he wasn't born yet, our loved ones never leave us, I will speak to him, he will always be with me. I scribbled a fake signature on a piece of parchment claiming Slughorn allowed me to go to the restricted section. None of my dorm mates were here yet so I took it as an opportunity, I walked out of my burgundy room and down the steps to the common room. "She is crazy she is, she claimed Tom Riddle to kill her lover," a girl in Gryfindor 4th year whispered to her friend, my jaw clenched and my fist clasped, it took all my will power not to go over there and punch that git.

I kept my calm and walked on, I heard loads of whispers but I just kept my head down and walked to the library. I even heard Professor Docks and Professor Saunt discussing what happened, Saunt is such a gossiper, first with Madam levont and then with Docks. "Hey Hermione, what happened in DADA?" Richard came up to me and asked, I turned to the ginger haired boy and replied, "I don't know, I honestly don't know," I didn't know if he was following me or not but I walked towards the library doors anyway.

"Madam Crammer umm... I have a project for Potions I have a note so can you umm let me in the restricted section," I said thinking of a lie on the spot, I saw Madam Crammer give me a disbelieving gaze before asking, "What might this project be?" she asked probably knowing I was lying. "We have to research the creators of Amortentia and what the effects are, so basically an anlaysis on Amortentia," I lied saying it woth no stuuters this time, she nodded but I could still tell she was looking right through me.

She slowly opened it and let me look over the section, my hands lingered over all the books reading them carefully. An hour had passed before Madam Crammer came back and said, "It is lunch time, you have been searching for over an hour, I wonder what happened to your other lessons," She said to me expectantly before I sheepishly replied, " Well...umm you see," I scratched my head trying to come up with an answer.

"I know why you are in the restricted section and why you missed lessons, quite obvious," my eyes went big and I replied, "you do?" how did she know? Was she stalking me or something?" Well it's all over Hogwarts all the Professors knew as soon as it happened, Saunt is a gossiper anyway I was talking to Madam Levont after a student had thrown up in the library and she was taking care of Mr Riddle saying his magic and soul was damaged by the white light you were emmanating, you felt bad so you are searching the restricted section to find a cure, don't worry I wont tell anyone," she continued and with a wink she was gone, I shook my head and laughed hunourlessly, I wouldn't waste an hour caring about Riddle unless it was to do with his destruction, maybe.

**Charlus' pov**

What is up with Hermione Poderio? She lands in my arms during quiditch coming out of no where, then she knows about Malfoy and my invisibility cloak claiming she doesn't know any of us, she is the best dueller in our class and could beat Riddle. She is super powerful and somehow good, it was obvious with the white light, her lover of sorts was killed and Riddle in right now dying because she thinks he is the killer. Looks exactly like Florence Jones,lost long cousin, this is only the first day, what would it be like for the whole year. I sighed this girl was taking so many of my thoughts, many questioning her identity, though other just thinking about the girl.

She was different from Florence in appearance if you looked closely, Hermione's hair fell as elegant brown and blonde creamy curls down her back, amber eyes with green flecks, slightly tan skin making her shine like the sun- beautiful, I hated to admit it but, she is the most gorgeous divine thing I have seen. Though I didn't like her? Why? Because she is dangerous, it was clear from what she did, she knew things with slight differences about the world of Hogwarts which she knew nothing about.

I made my way from the transfiguration class which I aced with my thoughts drifting to a Spanish girl who had not appeared. It made me feel something weird when she was crying, how much had she been through? I wanted to go up there and give the girl a hug, but at the same time I wanted to confront her which reminded me why I didn't like her? She could be working for Grindelwald for all I knew. "Mate what's gotten into you lately?" my best friend asked but I replied honestly, " i don't know, I honestly don't know," before walking off leaving him to linger with his thoughts as I headed to the library not wanting lunch.

I suddenly caught sight of Poderio and she was in the restricted section, her hand in her hair and her brow knitted together, as she read everything and threw the book away before searching for another one. I found this a golden opportunity to interrogate her but Madam Crammer beat me to it, heading off to the fustrated being who is slowly killing Riddle, his black magic is having a reaction with her light magic.

After Madam Crammer left, I saw her chuckle but not with that sparkle and amusement people usually had when they laughed, it was odd and it made me upset. "Let's cut to the chase, we both know I don't like you, now I am here to ask a few questions," I said bluntly as I went up to her, she had no expression as I was so dreadfully pugnacious towards her. "Well hello to you to," she said sarcastically as she waited for me to ask the questions.

I was about to ask but I was looking into her eyes, so beautiful yet held so much sorrow, too much sorrow for my liking. "Well..." she said as I was still dazed into her angelic face, "Oh right, how do you know about Malfoy?" I asked.

" There was this really mean boy named Malfoy he was a snarky posh snott and everybody hated him a lot he was an English prick, every body called him a ferret, because in my fourth year a professor transfigured him into a white ferret because he was bullying my friend, I punched him in 3rd year felt like the right thing to do..." she answered getting lost in her thoughts as she had a spark of humour flicker into her eyes before she burst into a fit of giggles, I supressed a smile at her melodic laugh and put a scowl on.

"How did you know about my invisibility cloak?" I asked again

"You are an exact replica of my friend Harry he had an invisibility cloak too, came in use because in second year I would use his cloak and sneak into the girls bathroom which is deserted and I would brew a polyjuice potion, Harry knew of course we needed it for this thing we were doing, really mischievous of us really but we got huge rewards at the end even missed end of year exams because of us but mainly because of Harry he was the bravest person I knew he's escaped death 5 times, even when Vold- wait forget I said that bit, we saved his godfather who was wrongly convicted of a crime in 3rd year, his name never got cleared, but he's dead now but in away its better because he had nothing left on earth other than Harry." She said smiling and proud at the start but at the end she looked on the brink of tears.

"Tell me more," I said to her forgetting my façade that I hated her, she looked shocked before continuing her adventures.

"In first year we stopped someone from stealing something from our school, none of the professors knew about it but were guarding it, Ron defeated a giant chess board which was going to kill him but he survived it was so brave of him, we had to face devils snare but we were calm and escaped getting suffocated, Harry took down the man who tried to steal it but he was still out there somewhere, fifth year was interesting we learned how to duel and stuff from Harry, started our own club, Harry was heartbroken that year when Sirius died he was an amazing man, that was his only family left his parents were killed by Grindlewald when he was 1," she said looking out the window as if she could see all of it happening at this current moment.

"What about 4th year, you seem to be avoiding it?" I asked her, amazed and saddened at her tales but still intruiged, how can 3 children do so much in the span of a few years, this Harry character sounded like a real amazing chap though, polyjuice potion second year really is amazing.

She sucked in a deep breath but I knew this was hard for some reason so I quickly said, "You don't have to," and giving her an infamous Potter smile, she gave me a weak smile before saying, " no, no I will tell you, fourth year was when I fell in love with this boy Cedric, we hated each other at the start..." she said getting lost in her memory.

**Hermione's pov**

**flashback:**

**I was walking towards the library trying to look up the history of Tri-wizard tournaments to get an idea of what the first challenge will be like. I had about a dozen books in my arms, I had to get Harry to win, Diggory has everybody wearing badges against Harry, nothing annoys me more than that thing. I needed to open the library doors but I had lots of books in my hands, I carefully lifted my knee and rested the books I had to return on there, I looked clumsy but oh well, my hand almost reached the handle until it was smacked open.**

**Cedric Diggory came out of the doors which had pelted me and his gaze fell upon me as I was on the floor with bruises on my arm from the heavy books. I glared at the boy as I realised who it was- the mongrel who opened the doors, I pushed the books off me. "I know I'm Harry's best friend but did you have to thrust me onto the floor for a damn competition," I sneered at him accusingly.**

**His eyes flickered with rage and hurt, "For your information you snotty- bookworm I didn't do that on purpose all I did was open the door, how was I suppose to know you were behind there? Now I don't hate you because you are Potter's best friend but because you accuse people falsely," he said angrily before stalking off with his robes billowing behind him as he rushed away from me. Tears spilled, it really hurt when people called me a bookworm, I hated it, I feel people think its my identity but this isn't true they don't KNOW me.**

My rage about him and hatred rose on that day about Cedric. Days passed and we never saw each others faces again but then when I was coming out the library the doors hit someone, I rushed out and saw who it was. "Well at least my point about not being able to see someone behind the doors is proved, sorry about last time I went out of line" he apoligized, I smiled and said, "No harm done," from that moment on we saw each other more over the sometimes purposefully bumping into each other as we were both shy around one another

I came out of my flashback smiling at the memory of the year I found him and the year I lost him my smile faded and instead came a sad dreary expression came onto my face. I took my face away from Charlus and then rushed back to searching a way to talk to the dead or just see them for reassurance. I could feel his gaze at the back of my head as I searched, finally I found a book that can tell me something.


End file.
